Whiteboard Buddies
by IceeWarriorQueen
Summary: He was a silent loner. She was a loud enthusiast. How can they possibly ever have any kind of connection? Whiteboards. But will the connection change them for the better, or leave them to be damaged.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I have no idea where this story idea even came from, I was just sitting in the car thinking about random things and this suddenly popped into my brain.**

**I'm not planning on making it a super long series so I think It'll end up being like 3 to 5 short chapters.**

**Well anyway, lets enter the snowstorm!**

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

><p>Natsu had been alone throughout his whole life. He never spoke to anyone about anything, not even his parents or younger sister. He just remained to himself and never let his feelings show.<p>

Lucy was the exact opposite. She loved to talk to people, even strangers and her favorite hobby was to make more friends everyday. She showed her affection to everyone whether they wanted it or not.

They both lived in Magnolia, a small town in Fiore. Actually, small town would be an understatement. There was Fiore and then there was a small residential area, the size of a neighborhood, that was connected to it by a single, thin highway. They called it the Magnolia connection route.

There was so much traffic on this one road everyday since it was the only way for people who lived in Magnolia to get to their jobs, schools, and errands.

The mayor of Fiore decided that the only way to fix this was to make a schedule for anyone to use the Magnolia connection route. Each vehicle was assigned ten time slots a day for using the road to get in or out of Magnolia.

Since there were only two roads on the highway, only two vehicles could share a time slot. Each time slot was 2 minutes apart from each other. This system was created during the summer before Natsu and Lucy's 5th grade year.

The Hearfilia family and the Dragneel family both shared the same ten time slots for using the Magnolia connection route. Neither of them really cared who they shared their time slot with, the just wanted to make sure they put put each one to good use.

It was a bright and sunny Monday afternoon, the last one before the day would be classified as the one that ruined a person's good mood.

"So Natsu, are you excited for school starting next week?" said Igneel.

"Mmm," was the response he got from the blank-faced boy. "I'll take that as a no."

"Natsu is always so boring! But I love him anyway!" Wendy started talking nonsense again as she wiggled around in her car seat. She may have always been a strange five-year old, but it was clear that the person she loved the most was her only older brother.

Natsu continued to stare out the window as his father, Igneel, pulled up to the Magnolia connection route to use his 12:34pm time slot. There weren't many things to be observed- trees, the sky, a few small animals- but Natsu was still in deep thought about all of it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the car he was in entered the single highway and he came face to window with a little blonde girl who just smiled and waved like a mad woman.

Natsu wondered what on Earth is wrong with this girl or if she some kind of lunatic. Why is she waving at me was she waving at him? Natsu just stared as the girl continued waving, clearly waiting for him to respond. He slowly lifted his hand and moved it back in forth, wanted to get it over with so he could be left alone.

The girl smiled even wider, if that were possible, and stopped waving. Thank Mavis. But much to Natsu's dismay, this young blonde was not done with him. She pulled out a whiteboard and a blue marker from somewhere in her car and began to scribble on it quickly: _Do you have a whiteboard? _She pressed her board onto her car window to allow him to read what she wrote.

Natsu read it and immediately became confused. Why did she want to know if he had a whiteboard? Why would he even have a whiteboard in his car? Natsu simply shook his head at the girl and she started to pout. She started to scribble something again and showed him her words: _Then get one!_

Was this girl forcing Natsu to get a whiteboard? Is she seriously messed up in the head?

A few seconds later, the car the little girl was in turned to the right, leaving Natsu to only see her waving goodbye to him while still showing that huge smile.

"Come on Natsu, you have to pick out all your school supplies now. It's not going to be like last year where you made me drive all the way across town just to get a folder in the color you like." The family had finally arrived at their destination to buy everything they would need for school.

Wendy was running up and down the aisles throwing everything that had sparkles or lots of color into her basket. "Hey! Wendy! You don't need all that!" yelled Igneel as he tried to grab the young blunette. "But I'm starting kindergarten!" Wendy dodged all of Igneel attempted and kept throwing random things into the basket. "I now you are! Just let me help you only pick the things you need," said Igneel, giving up on ever catching his daughter. Wendy just looked at with a skeptical look on her face. Igneel sighed "I'll let you pick our any backpack you want if you just let me help you pick out what you need." Wendy squealed with excitement and dropped her basket, running towards the backpack area. Igneel just sighed again and followed after her.

Natsu wasn't paying attention to the entire scene as he was focused on deciding what he would need for his new grade. He was finally entering his last year of elementary school and he would be going to a middle school that was outside of Magnolia instead of going to the one that was in it. He couldn't wait to finally get away from all his annoying classmates and finally go to a place where he could be invisible to everyone. Although it would be hard. considering his natural pink hair.

His basket was already filled with notebooks, folders, pencils, pens, erasers, and a pencil case. What more could he need? As he walked along the aisle, his eyes caught the area with whiteboards. His mind immediately went to the young girl he saw earlier that day. He just continued to stare at the whiteboards and didn't notice his father coming up from behind him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Natsu jumped slightly at the sudden noise coming from behind him. "Nothing." he mumbled. Igneel just looked at his son with a confused look until he shrugged. "Well if that's all you're getting, lets checkout so I can hurry up and get home." Igneel began to walk off while holding a shopping basket in one hand and Wendy's hand in the other.

Natsu took one last look at the shelf before grabbing one of the boards and a pack of markers and throwing them into his basket.

"I might need one for school some day," he mumbled to himself as he pulled up his white scaly scarf to cover the tint of red on his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>And we've made it to the ice castle!<strong>

**So there's the prologue! It'll probably end up to be a kind of cute little story don't cha think?**

**I don't know when I'll be able to actually start writing since all my teachers have been deciding to dump tons and tons of work on me for the past few days.**

**Well anyway, hope you all enjoy your week!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I'm finally back!**

**I want to thank those of you already favorited and followed this story because you gave me the power to write at least a little more everyday!**

**Well okay I'm sure you don't want to read about things you don't really care about soooooooooo...**

**...let's enter the snowstorm!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Get down here or you'll be late!"<p>

Monday morning. The first day of school.

Natsu was already dressed in his school uniform, which still managed to be dull and embarrassing at the same time. Green plaid shorts, white button-up shirt, dark green blazer, a red bow tie, and brown dress shoes. Yup, boring yet embarrassing.

He grabbed his backpack that was leaning against his bed and took one last look at himself in the mirror before exiting his room and going down the stairs.

"Finally!" His mother, Grandine, threw her hands up in an exaggerated fashion before resting them on her hips. "Better eat fast if you want a ride today." She swept her long, blue hair out of her face before continuing to tamper with the food on the table.

"Igneel, is Wendy ready yet?" she called out. "Almost!" Igneel replied. A few seconds later, Wendy came bounding down the steps with Igneel following. "Here she is!"

Grandine's face immediately lit up as she looked at her daughter dressed in her outfit for her first day. She had on a blue and white stripped dress with navy blue Mary Janes. Her hair was up in two pig tails and she was wearing her rainbow backpack.

"Awwwww! Look at my little girl all ready for her very first day of school!" Grandine squealed as she looked at her daughter pose in various ways. "I need to get pictures! Igneel get the camera!" Grandine ran up the stairs and pushed her husband along with her.

Wendy's attention soon shifted from pleasing her mother to her older brother. "Natsu-nii!" She ran over to him and clutched the bottom of his blazer in her small fist. "Now I can be with you aaaaaall day!" A smile slowly crept it's way onto Natsu's face as he gently ruffled his sister's hair. "You know we don't have the same classes," he said softly. "I don't care! I can see you at lunchtime!"

"I got the camer-" Grandine came down to see her son smiling (an occasion that rarely happened) and her daughter holding onto him in such a cute manner. "KYYYYAAAA! It's just too cute!" She immediately started snapping pictures from various angles while her amused husband watched from the staircase.

"Mother, we'll be late for classes if we don't go soon." Natsu said stiffly. His mother sighed "How many times do I have to tell you to call me and your father Mom and Dad?" "I just choose to say mother and father." Grandine glared at her son while he just stared blankly back at her.

"I'm going back upstairs to rest. Igneel, dear, make sure you give the kids some snacks since they didn't eat breakfast. Oh, and don't leave your lunches!" She cheerfully walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Bye Mommy!" shouted Wendy as she waved. Igneel came up behind the both of them and patted their backs. "Alright, lets go."

**. . .**

"Even with this connection route there's always so much traffic!" Igneel had been on the road and honking for a good ten minutes and he barely even moved from his original spot. "Looks like you kids might be slightly late today." He sighed. "School always starts an hour later on the first day. We have time." Natsu said. "Eh?! Why didn't you tell us that before! We've been dropping you off an hour early every first day of school and you said nothing?! You never tell us anything! You always just-" Natsu had already stopped listening to his father's rant and began to look at the window, like he usually does.

_Got a whiteboard yet? _Natsu read the words over and over again until they finally registered in his brain. He saw the same little blonde girl holding up her whiteboard to the car window. Her again? Of all people, why did it have to be her? Natsu continued to stare blankly out the the window as he tried to ignore her. She looked to the side slightly and cocked a brow at him, clearly waiting for an answer.

Natsu signed as he turned and started to dig through his organized backpack. He pulled the whiteboard and a red marker and wrote _Yes_ on it. He pressed the board to the window and he looked to the side to see her response. Once she read the words, the huge grin she had the first time he saw her returned. _Awesome!_, she wrote.

Natsu sat back in his seat and put his whiteboard back into his backpack. He figured that that would be the end on of the conversation,but (once again) he was wrong. She was holding her whiteboard up to the window again and this time it read _So what's your name Pinky?_

Natsu stared at the girl in disbelief. Dis she just really call him 'Pinky'? He pulled his board out again and furiously wrote _Don't call me Pinky, Blondie!_

Once the girl saw what he wrote, a scowl crossed her features. _Hey! I only called you Pinky because I don't know your name!_

_Then I only called you Blondie because I don't know your name._

_Liar! You do know my name!_

_No I do not! I have never seen you before in my life!_

_Lies! I told you last week when you were in your car!_

_No you did not! All you did was look at me like an idiot!_

_I'm not the idiot, you are!_

The two young children continued to scribble comments to each other back-and-forth without noticing their families staring at them, all of them confused, but to curious to stop the actions. After a few minutes, when no one had any more mean remarks to make, they just intensely stared at each other through the window until Lucy's hard scowl softened. _Look, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. It's just that I thought I told you my name already._

Natsu's features also softened. _I am sorry too. I never really lose control like that, I guess being called 'Pinky' struck a nerve._

_Lucy._

_What?_

_My name's Lucy._

_Lucy?_

_That's my name don't wear it out!_

_Uh, sure? I am Natsu._

_Why do you do that?_

_Do what?_

_Write out the whole words instead of using abbreviations._

_What do you mean? I do not do that._

_You just did! Why not just say 'don't' and 'I'm' and 'didn't'?_

_It is not proper writing grammar._

_Who cares?_

_I care! Abbreviations are only meant to be used in speech, so I do not use it in writing._

_Whatever weirdo._

_I am not weird!_

_Sure you're not..._

Lucy's mother, Layla, turned to her daughter. "Whatever it is that you're doing, you need to stop because we're about to make our turn." "Okay Mama!" said Lucy.

_Mama says that we're about to make our turn, so this is goodbye for now WBB!_

_WBB?_

_Yeah, it stands for Whiteboard Buddy!_

_Why not just call me by my name?_

_Nah, I like using nicknames!_

_And you say I am the weirdo._

_Who's the one talking to a girl through a window with a whiteboard?_

_Hey! You are doing it too!_

_Yeah, yeah. See ya later Natsu!_

Lucy's car turned off of the Magnolia connection route and into one of Fiore's streets. "Natsu-nii, who were you writing to just now?" Wendy asked curiously while sitting in her car seat. "Nobody Wendy." Natsu turned away from the window, finding no more interest in staring outside. "But I wanna know! Lt me out of this thing so I can see!" She started to flail her arms and legs around, trying to make a big scene. "Wendy," Igneel said in a dominant voice. "Remember, this is the reason why we keep you in a car seat even at the age of four."

Wendy stopped her movements and stared at her father with wide eyes. "But Daddy!" "No buts! Either stay calm or we'll have to order an adult sized car seat for when you become a teen." Wendy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and started to mumble nonsense. Natsu just sighed and waited patiently for the car to finally arrive at his school.

* * *

><p><strong>And we've made it to the ice castle!<strong>

**Okay, I think this is a good stopping place for now since It's been a week since I posted the first chapter.**

**What do you guys think so far? I'm sorry if I'm boring you right now, but we'll get to the good stuff soon!**

**Make sure to leave a review! It'll make me shmile (^U^)**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Having four ongoing stories is hard...but I guess I brought this on myself (T^T)**

**Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys what the posting schedule is gonna be like.**

**After updating A Lost Flame, I go on to Whiteboard Buddies, then Simply Meant to Be, then People in This World.**

**It'll most likely stay that way for a while since I'm not planning on posting any new stories...but I do have some ideas (^_^)**

**And now, lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lucy talked on their whiteboards every single chance they got for years. At first, it was clear that Natsu was a little uncomfortable with it, but eventually got used to it.<p>

Not only that, but he as a person changed to.

_So how was your first day of junior high WBB?_

_Why do you keep calling me that even after I've been telling you to stop?_

_Cause it's fun, now tell me._

_Well it was okay. I met a lot of people._

_Did you take my advice on how to make friends?_

_Yeah, and surprisingly it worked!_

_Told ya!_

_All I had to do was walk up to a person, ask their name, tell them mine, then just randomly ask them about things they liked until we found something in common to talk about._ **(This is true by the way. I do this all the time and it's the reason why I have so many best friends.)**

_My advice is always accurate!_

_Oh really? Remember when you told me that I should punch a guys arm to be friends with him._

_You just hit him to hard..._

_You told me It'll only work if I'm aggressive!_

_Uh...hey! Look you used abbreviations!_

_I've been using them for months, don't change the subject._

_I can change whatever I want!_

_Sure..._

_So what new friends did you make?_

_Well there's this guy named Gray and he seems to be cool sometimes and a total jerk others._

_Anyone else? Like a girl?_

_He says he has some scary red-head friend but she wasn't there today._

_Oh. Well my turn is coming up, ttyl!_

_See ya!_

Natsu didn't know how, but somehow talking to Lucy slowly started changing his personality completely, and he didn't care. Actually, he was happy about it. He felt that the guy that he was becoming was the guy that he was actually meant to be.

**. . .**

"'Sup Natsu!" Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's best friend and worst enemy. He walked up to Natsu who was sitting on a desk and playing with his cellphone.

"Oh hey Gray." said Natsu as he put his phone into his back pocket.

"You seen Erza yet?"

"Nah, she texted me saying she had some kind of tutoring to do today so she's gonna be late."

"Thank God!"

"What's up with you?"

"I forgot to study for the Algebra test in first period and Erza would've killed me if she found out."

"You know she's gonna find out when the results get out right?"

"At least I got time to buy tickets to Mexico so i don't die immediately."

"Who's going to Mexico?" Erza, the scariest girl alive, walked up to the two boys and set her bag on the desk next to them.

"Erza! I thought you had tutoring today!" shouted Gray as animated sweat poured down his face.

"I did, but the kid I was tutoring complained about me 'being to scary and violent' to the teacher and quit. That's the sixth one to do that so far, I just don't know what I'm doing wrong." She placed her hand on her chin, resting her elbow against the other and stared into the the sky as if she were deep in thought.

"I don't think threatening them and giving them violent punishments for getting an answer wrong helps them at all." Natsu sweat-dropped.

"That's only your opinion. So Gray, did you study for our Algebra test today?" she turned and saw that Gray quietly inching towards the door but stopped once he heard his name.

"Gray..." she slowly walked towards him. "You studied, right?" she resting her arm on his shoulder and he felt a shiver down his spine as he felt a dark aura emitting from her.

Natsu watched from afar as his best friend got beaten to a pulp by his other best was so wrapped up in thinking of was how he would have to take to the school nurse in a few minutes that he barely noticed the tapping on his shoulder.

He turned and saw that it was a girl. He recognized her to be in one of his classes, but he didn't know her name. "Umm...N-Natsu?" she said quietly while blushing. "Yeah? What is it?" he said bluntly. "C-Could I...I mean...do you..." she was tripping over her words all over the place. "Spit it out already would ya?" "Could you meet me behind the school after classes!" she blurted out. She threw her hands over her mouth and looked around the room with wide eyes. Thanks to everyone being to focused on Erza and Gray, no one had heard her.

"Uh...sure." Natsu said. "Really? Thank you so much!" she left the room quickly and shut the door behind her. _That was weird_.

**. . .**

Natsu and the mystery girl had been standing behind the school for what felt like forever. The girl just kept squirming and staring at the ground with a beet red face and every time it looked like she would say something, her eyes would go back to staring.

"If you don't have anything to say can I go now? I have to-" "No wait! Just give one more second!" she screamed. Natsu sighed and shifted his weight to his heels. "W-Will you go out with me?" she whispered. "Huh?" Natsu said. "Will you go out with me!" The girl finally looked up from the ground and shouted her words. "Go out with you?" Natsu asked. The girl went back to blushing but kept her head up. "Yeah, like...be my boyfriend."

Natsu sighed once more and the girl dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry but I just don't like you that way. I don't even know your name." The girl lowered her head in disappointment and slowly nodded. "I understand." "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now." Natsu turned and ran to the parking lot, where he knew his dad and little were waiting for him.

"Natsu! We waited forever!" Wendy said. "You won't be able to talk to Lucy if you're late you know." she teased. "Just shut up." Natsu said. "You can't tell me what to do!" Wendy stuck her tongue out at him and quickly got in the car. Natsu followed shortly after and immediately got his whiteboard and marker out.

**. . .**

Once Igneel pulled up to the familiar grey cadillac, Natsu started writing out his message.

_Hey Lucy!_

_'Sup Natsu, you're late._

_Yeah ik, some girl asked to talk to me behind the school after class._

_Ooooooh tell me more!_

_There's not much to say, She asked me out, I said no. Simple as that._

_Awww, you're such a boring story teller._

_It's a boring story, no way to make it better._

_Any story can be made better!_

_Whatever you say..._

The two didn't write anything to each other for a while, they didn't know what else to say.

_Hey, Natsu..._

_Yeah?_

_Have you ever had a girlfriend before?_

_Nope, never._

_Really? Finally! Everyone's been getting into relationships and I seem to be the only one staying single._

_Me too! Almost everyone in my school has had like five relationships already._

_I for one plan on staying single._

_Forever?_

_No, just 'till I turn 16._

_Why 16?_

_It seems like the best age to be in a relationship. Not to young, not to old._

_I guess. Maybe I'll try that too._

_We can stay single pringles!_

_Pringles?_

_It's a saying..._

More years went by and the two continued talking. Natsu didn't know why but he felt like he could tell Lucy anything. There was nothing he had to be afraid to tell her about. Even if he killed a man or started doing drugs, or something like that, he could always tell Lucy about it. Although they never really meet, Natsu still considered Lucy to be his best friend.

**. . .**

It was the last week before school ended. Natsu had been in his last year of junior high and him and the rest of his friends were ready to finally start high school.

"Ugh! Why are we still in school!" shouted Gray.

"Because it's only lunchtime idiot." Natsu said.

"Why you-"

"You guys aren't fighting again are you?" Erza cut off Gray with a glare and he and Natsu immediately went into their buddy-buddy mode.

"N-No way! I love this guy!" said Gray with his arm around Natsu.

"Man I can't wait for her to go to that new all girls school." whispered Natsu.

Gray, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Jellal, and Elfman. He survived junior high and added them to his group of friends along the way. Sadly, the girls in this group were all going to go to the new all girls school in Fiore instead of moving on to Fairy Tail High like the the guys were. Thankfully, Erza was going with them.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much when we go into high school!" said Lisanna.

"I know right! But at least we'll still have each other!" Levy said as she and Lisanna started crying and hugging each other.

"Going to different high schools is a man!" shouted Elfman.

"How does that even make sense?" said Jellal as he sweat dropped.

Natsu ignored the scene before him as he recalled being asked to go behind the school at lunchtime by a girl. Once again he would be confessed to, and once again, he would have to decline the offer and break some poor girl's heart.

He slipped away from the table without being noticed and walked to the back of the school. The black haired girl who called him out there earlier was already waiting for him, rocking on her heels.

"Sorry I'm late, so you got something to say?" The girl looked up at Natsu with a blush on her face and she nodded her head yes. Natsu noticed how she wasn't as shy as the other girls usually were, but that didn't affect how he was going to answer her.

They stood in front of each other and the girl looked Natsu right in the eyes. He was a little taken aback from her bold actions but remained calm and still. Slowly, the girl lifted her body on her toes and started to lean forward. Natsu didn't quite understand what was happening so he just stood there. She kept leaned forward and soon her lips met his. Natsu's eyes widened as hers closed and he still stood there, frozen like a statue.

When the girl pulled away, she smiled. "Sorry, but you broke my friend's heart and I had to get back at you." With those words, she turned away from the still frozen Natsu and walked away.

**. . .**

The rest of Natsu's day was all a blur. The only thing he could think about was how excited he was to tell Lucy that his first kiss was an act of revenge. As soon as Natsu's window aligned with Lucy's he immediately started scribbling his words down.

_Lucy I've got to tell you something!_

_Oh actually I had something to say too, but you go first._

_I had my first kiss today!_

_What?!_

_Yeah I know! It was so crazy!_

_Wait, you have to explain this to me._

_Yeah I will, but first you had something to say right?_

_Oh um...just forget about it, it wasn't important anyway._

Natsu could only barely see her face through the glass of the window, but she looked a little sad. He didn't know why though.

_Hey are you okay Luce?_

_Yeah I'm fine._

_Okay well anyway, I start telling you about the kiss then._

Natsu started writing everything about what happened on his whiteboard, glancing at the window every now and then to see of Lucy wrote anything new to him. When he was about done with writing everything, he looked up and saw that Lucy was holding out her whiteboard.

_This is our turn, Goodbye Natsu._

Lucy kept the whiteboard in blocking view of her face as the car turned into a different road. She didn't usually cover her face, or say goodbye. She would just say something like 'see you later'. Natsu also noticed that the car turned earlier that usual. He figured it was just a one time thing and decided he would wait until tomorrow to tell Lucy about the kiss.

But Lucy's car wasn't there yesterday. Or the next day, or the next day after that. The last week of junior high finished with still no sign of Lucy's car. The summer went by and Natsu still hadn't talked to Lucy. He had no idea what could have possibly happened to Lucy and wondered about it every day. As time went on, his old blonde haired friend plagued his thoughts less and less.

By the time Natsu was finishing his second year of high school, he didn't think about the girl he once knew at all. He made sure that she never crossed his mind, because if she did, it would only hurt him. He was still grateful to her for helping him realize who he was, but he could only think of her as a lost friend that he would never see again.

That is of course until he got to the end of his third year...

* * *

><p><strong>And we've made it to the ice castle!<strong>

**I'm sorry if the writing style changed in different parts of the story, but I'm a bipolar writer (^_^)**

**I have to write an essay for English...and it's due on Tuesday...kill me now!**

**Alright, enough ranting about stupid things, let's do the close.**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll ya next storm!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**You guys are the sweetest people in the world and I love you all so much!**

**The day after I posted chapter 3, I was having the worst day of my life: I had a huge fight with one of my best friends, I dropped my phone in the toilet, there was no food in my fridge, and to top it all off my teachers decided to drop ship-loads of homework on me. It was horrible.**

**I decided that I would just write a few paragraphs of one my fan fictions and start my homework, but once I got on my laptop I saw a bunch of emails from .  
><strong>

**I opened them and saw all the reviews you guys left and I just got so happy after reading them! You guys don't know how happy I get when you leave reviews like that! It may be just words to you but to me it just...it just...lets just say that I was so happy I cried.**

**Those reviews helped me carry on that day and I want to tell you how much I appreciate you taking the time to tell me that I'm not doing a terrible job.**

**Okay this author's note is turning out waaaaaay to long soooooooooooo...**

**Lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

><p>Natsu put on his uniform after taking his shower and checked the alarm clock on his nightstand. He wore a gray blazer with a white shirt and a red and black stripped tie. He had on black pants and black shoes.<p>

**Flashback:**

"Hey! Guess what!" Loke ran into the cafeteria in the mall and went to the table that Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were sitting at. "Why does is seem that no matter where we go you always know exactly where to find us?" asked Gray.

"Haha, real funny, but seriously!" said Loke. "What is it?" asked Jellal.

"They're coming to Fairy Tail High!" Loke shouted. "Huh?" said Natsu. "Who's coming to Fairy Tail High?" asked Jellal.

"The girls!" shouted Loke. "Okay, you lost me." said Natsu.

"All of us except for Gajeel went to Fairy Tail Middle School right?" said Loke. " But Erza, Levy, and Lisanna all went to that new private girls school because they were letting girls in for free for the first year right?" he said again. The boys all nodded and continued staring at him with confused faces. "Well I just heard that this year the school is closing down due inefficient funding!" Loke shouted.

The boys continued staring at him with confused looks until Loke sighed. "Meaning the girls are transferring to Fairy Tail High!"

"That's great! It'll be nice to go to school together again!" Gray said. "How are you even sure that they'll go to Fairy Tail. Aren't there other schools for them to transfer into?" Gajeel said.

"Well yeah, there's tons of them. But I already talked to Lisanna and she confirmed that Fairy Tail is the school they're moving to." said Loke. "And she also said that two of their new friends are transferring into Fairy Tail." Loke began to become lost in his own world of self-confidence.

"So to you that means two more girls to flirt with." Gray deadpanned. Loke immediately was pulled out of his world and dragged into one of gloom. "Why did you have to say it like that!" Loke said.

"Oh come on you know it's true." said Natsu. All the boys started to name more and more situations in which Loke only flirted with girls, which of course just dragged dragged Loke deeper and deeper into his gloom.

**End of Flashback:**

_So they're coming back. And bringing two more with them.  
><em>

He picked up his school bag and left his room. On his way down the hall he noticed that Wendy's door still had the lights shining through the crack at the bottom. "Wendy!" Natsu banged on his younger sister's door. "You don't want to be late for your first day of junior high do you?"

"I'm almost ready! I just need to fix my hair!" she called out from behind the door. Natsu sighed but he continued down the hall and down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are!" Grandine shouted when she saw Natsu coming down the stairs. "You know it's nice that you finally broke out of your shell and all but I'd hoped that you could keep waking up early and getting good grades."

"I still get good grades!" Natsu defended. "Mostly B's, some A's, and a C is not good grades." Igneel suddenly came into the kitchen from the living room. "Thanks Dad, you really helped me out here." Natsu said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome!" Igneel walked around the counter and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek while she stood confidently with her hands on her hips. "Thank you Dear." she said in a sing-song voice.

Natsu scowled at their behavior. "You both make me sick."

"And we love you too, now eat your breakfast. It's already getting cold." said Igneel. "Hey, where's Wendy?" Grandine asked. "She's still in her room making sure that she looks 'perfect'." Natsu puts air quotes around the last word.

"Well she better and get down for her breakfast, Romeo is going to be here any minute." Just then everyone heard a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil." Grandine went over to open the front door.

Romeo and Wendy met on Wendy's first day of grade school. He was the only person who didn't think that she was really strange. Well, him and Chelia. Since Romeo didn't live far, he and Wendy walked to school together all the time.

"Hello Romeo, did you eat breakfast already or do you have something here?" Grandine greeted Romeo once she opened the door. "Hey Mom! I already ate at home" said Romeo. All of Wendy's friends called 'Grandine and Igneel' 'Mom and Dad' since they were just like second parents to them. "Natsu, go get your sister."

"Wendy your boyfriend's here!" Natsu shouted while he started eating his breakfast. "Natsu-nii!" Wendy called down from up the stairs. Romeo's blush started in his cheeks but soon spread through his whole face until it was almost like smoke was coming out of his ears.

"I-I-I'm n-no I-I- ju- sh-sh-she we o-o-o...d-d-did she s-say something?" Romeo sputtered. "Natsu! Just ignore him, Romeo." Igneel said quickly. "Don't believe anything he says!" Wendy came bounding down the steps with her bag and uniform.

She wore a navy-blue blazer, a white button-up blouse, a black tie, and a plaid red skirt. Her knee socks were brown and her shoes were brown. She also had her hair tied up in two ponytails with car ear clips while two strands of her hair flowed down.

"Whatever he said, he was lying." Her face was tinted with a slight blush. "I didn't say anything yet." said Natsu. "But I was planning to say that you have a huge crush on-"

"He lies!" Wendy shouted; preventing Natsu from finishing his sentence. Her slight blush started spreading through her face. "I didn't even say it yet."

"Let's go Romeo, Chelia is waiting for us!" Wendy grabbed Romeo's arm and dragged the red boy out of the house, slamming the door in the process. The three left there stayed silent for the next few moments.

"Well Mister I-Want-To-Embarrass-My-Only-Sister, are you happy?" said Igneel. "Yes. Yes I am." Natsu finished his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. "Then you can just walk to school. You're not allowed to take the car." Igneel took the car keys out of the drawer and put them in his pocket. "I hope it was worth it."

"Well that could've gone better." Natsu said.

**. . .**

Natsu walked into the building a lot later than he usually did.

"Dude we've been waiting for you." said Gray. "What the hell took you so long?" Gajeel asked.

"I was just having some fun with my sister and my dad wouldn't let me take the car to school." said Natsu. "Well, you're in luck. The girls still haven't gotten here yet." said Loke.

"Unlike some people, the girls aren't my first priority." said Natsu. "Hey! They're not my _first _priority...they may be in the top ten." That statement brought the five boys into yet another argument about Loke's way with girls.

"Fighting. Some things just never change." The familiar voice caused the boys to stop and turn around. There they saw Erza, Lisanna, and Levy wearing their Fairy Tail High uniforms.

"Erza! Lisanna! Levy! You're here!" Loke shouted. "But where are your two friends?"

"They're in the office getting their transfer finalized." said Levy. "It's taking longer since they weren't already in the school system." said Lisanna. "You weren't planning on flirting with them were you?" Erza said. She glared at Loke and sent off a dark aura. "N-No Ma'am!" Loke said.

While Erza interrogated Loke, Natsu took a step back from all the chaos.

"NAAAAAATSUUUUUUU!" Natsu heard his name being shouted but before he could fully react, he was being tackled to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>And we've made it to the ice castle!<strong>

**I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted to update now instead of later.**

**I don't have much to say right now but again, I just love you guys so much!**

**And thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**I'll see ya next storm!**


End file.
